When worlds Collided
by darkmachines
Summary: What happen one morning when the Arrancar find mysterious eggs in their rooms. What happens went Aizen learns about Arceus and want the God of all pokemon for himself. The only one that can stop him are half the Espada, the Privaron, and Exequias.
1. Partners

**When Worlds Collided **

It was another boring morning in Las Noches. (Yes I know it always night in Hueco Mundo, but I think the arrancar would have clock so they can tell when it is morning and night time like in the World of the Living.) But today was different the ten Espada, five Privaron, the fraccion, and other arrancar woke up the found mystery egg in their rooms.

Later everyone meet up in the meeting room, where Szayel was in front of everyone try to explain what they have. "Form the little data I've got, I believe these are pokemon egg." said Szayel.

Everyone looked at him if he was crazy(which he is), but it did make sense. They never see this strange color eggs before. "So do anyone have a question?" ask Szeyel.

Yammy slow raised his hand, but Szayel yelled "NO, you can't eat it." Everyone look at Yammy wondering why and how he became an Espada. Even Demoura was not that dumb.

Later the arrancar when back to what they do, but keep an eye on their eggs so it wouldn't get hurt. As the day when on the eggs start to hatch one be one. At the end of the day all the arrancar had their very own pokemon. Most the arrancar already took a liking to their pokemn, while a few needed so time. Then the next day each arrancar when to Szayel's lab to get information about their pokemon and spend the rest of the day with them.

With Yammy, he was in his room eating with his partner Munchlax the big eater pokemon. Yammy was very happy to have someone that like food as much as him. He also really want to train his partner to evolve in the powerful pokemon Snorlax. Though when Munchlax evolves into Snorlax it will sleep most the time, but awake it can be very powerful and most other pokemon can't hurt it. Another good thing about his partner is that it is a normal type and it would be able to learn all different types of attack.

With Aaroniero, he set up a swimming pool and use Nejibana's water ability to fill it for his Tentacool. To the Espada, his new partner was cute to him. Maybe because they both understand each other. He also like it because it was squish and right now it was swimming in the pool and was happy. Aaroniero also what to get his pokemon to get strong, so it can evolve into Tentacruel. So that when he uses Glotoneria, he will show the other Espada how strong he and his partner are.

With Szayel, he was working on his computer and next to him was his new partner Porygon. To Szayel his pokemon was very useful to him. It had the ability to go it computer and that help the Espada a lot with his research and his he gets any viruses. Sadly to help it evolve, Szayel would need to find an Up-Grade for it to become Porygon2 and a Dublous Disc for it to become Porygon-Z, but he will find what they are later because right now he is was happy with his partner as it is.

With Zommari, he was meditating with his partner Meditite. He finally had a friend to do thing with. He also thought his partner was some what like him. He was a good fighter, with mystical abilities and his pokemon being a fighting and psychic type was prefect for him and when it evolve into Medicham, it will become stronger.

Wtih Luppi, he was in his room with a pool set up of his Remoraid. He was confused at first at why he got a fish, but later found out was it evolve it an Octillery. Then Luppi understand and could not wait to help it get stronger to evolve.

Elsewhere in Las Noches, Wonderweiss was chasing and playing with his new friend Yanma. The young arrancar liked his pokemon right away and Yanma did the some to Wonderweiss. Sadly poor Tosen had to keep watch both of them so that they won't get hurt or in trouble. Tosen got the information on Yanma and found it an intersecting pokemon for Wonderweiss and when it learns AncientPower it with evolve into a powerful bug type Yanmega.

With the Sextra's fraccion they were getting along with their new pokemon partners very well. Di Roy was playing with his partner Dunsparce. Even though his partner was the weakest out of all the other pokemon and doesn't evolve, it had spirt and determination like Di Roy himself. Yylfordt was grooming his partner Tauros the wild bull pokemon and like him, it was head strong and powerful like Yylfordt himself. Nakeem was stand with his partner Bronzor flow around him. The other fraccion did not know Nakeem that well because he remains silent and don't talk about himself. Like him Bronzor same what mystery pokemon too and both work good with each other and when it evolve into Bronzong it will be stronger.

With Edrad, he was in the training room in his release form Volcanica, training his partner Magby to be the most powerful fire type pokemon. Magby was training very hard and Edrad was very proud of it. He could not what for it to evolve into a Magmar, then a Magmortar and show everyone what true fire power is. With Shawlong, he was sitting on the couch reading with his partner Skorupi collude up next to him taking a little nap. Shawlong thought his small, but it was strong and deadly for being a poison bug type and when it evolve to Drapion, it will be more stronger.

With Grimmjow, he was also in the training room, training his new partner Mienfoo in the art of hand to hand combat. Grimmjow was very proud of his partner how it is a quick learner and strong, but when it evolve into Mienshao it will be stronger and they both will be Kings.

With Nnoitra, he was in his training room, training with his new partner Scyther. He to a liking with his pokemon right away. Most because of it blade arms. Right now, Nnoitra was training his Scyther to be strong and powerful like himself and make its swordsmanship skill better too. Nnoitra also really wanted to evolve into Scizor. Like myself in his release form, when it evolve its a bug type, but with steel traits. Off to the side Tesla was watching his master train. On his lap was his partner Tepig and like Tesla it was very loyal to his trainer. He also want to help it get stronger, so it will become an Emboar.

With Loly and Menoly, they were in their room with their new partners. Loly was playing with her Venipede a poison bug type and it reminds her of bit of herself. She could not wait for it to become a powerful Scolipede and both will show the other how poisonous and dangerous they can be. Menoly sitting on her bed and next to her was Spinarak, which she befriend very fast. Menoly thought it was cute and couldn't wait for it to become a strong Ariados.

In the 22th Underground passageway, Demoura was with his new Lickitung. They both got along well, maybe because the both have long tongues. Demoura did not really care about training it that much to evolve into Lickilicky, he was happy to have a partner that does not yell or make fun of him. Off to the side Aisslinger was watch and shacking his head. Flowing next to him was his new partner Beldum. At first he was unhappy to have a pokemon with only one attack, but after learning what it evolve into, he was happy with Beldum. When become it become a Metagross, it will become very smart and strong, a prefect partner of Aisslinger.

Back in Las Noches, Ulquiorra was walk down the hallways. On his shoulder was his new partner Zubat. At first did not care about having a partner, but when he learn Zubat was blind and use it supersonic ability to find where it goes, that impressed Ulquiorra. When he learn more about his new partner his found it very intersecting and was a bit like himself. Like Ulquiorra, when it evolve into Golbat, it like himself going into his release form and when it becomes Crobat, it thats a little devilish look like himself in his segunda etapa form. So Ulquiorra except his pokemon as his partner.

Elsewhere in Las Noches, Rudobon was giving order to his Exequias men on what they need to do today. "So does everyone know what they have to do today." ask Rudobon. All his men nodded. Standing next to him was him new partner Cubone. It was also yelling at the Exequias men, pointing its bone at them and also giving out order too. The Exequias men looked at each other, then look back and forth at Rudobon and Cubone then left to do their job. Rudobon knelled next to his partner and pat in on the head. "Good work my friend, look like we will make a good team." said Rudobon. Cubone then cheered happy. Rudobon was happy with his new partner, but when it evolve into Marowak, it will become stronger.

Meanwhile in the Tercera's palace, Apacci and Mila Rose were arguing over who pokemon was better. By there sides their pokemon Deerling and Shinx were baring at each other at who trainer is better. Both the fraccion fell for their new partners. Apacci could not wait to for hers to become a Sawsbuck, a powerful deer like herself. The same was for Mila Rose, she could not wait for hers to become a powerful Luxray. Off to the side Sung-sun and her partner Ekans watching the other fraccion. She liked her new partner very much and could not wait for it to evolve into the powerful snake Arbok. "You know when you argue it make you look weak." said Sung-sun and her Ekans in its language. "Shut Up Sung-sun!" yelled the both fraccion and the pokemon, but Sung-sun and Ekans turned and pretend to ignore them.

Harribel was sitting a her couch watching the whole thing and shacked her head see the her fraccion the their pokemon partner were some much alike. She saw her adoptive son Sheelal play with his new friend Magnemite. They were chasing each other around the room. Harribel was happy to see her son happy. Most the time he was shy and did not get well with the other arrancar. The other ones he trust were herself and Apacci. He thought of her as his real mom and he had a big crush on Apacci and love the both very much. Another reason why he did not get well with other was because of his release from. All the arrancar release forms were based on living thing, but Sheelal was based on machines and maybe that was why. Skullak and the other Privaron Espada been very nice it him and Sheelal was starting to trust them, but most Skullak, but now he was a new friend one like himself. He was to also help his partner to become strong and help it become a Magnezone.

As for Harribel herself, sitting next to her was her new partner Gible a land shark pokemon, who she became good friends. She was hoping to help it get strong. so it will become a powerful Garchomp.

Meanwhile in the Tres Cifras, the Privaron Espada were getting very well with their new partners. Gantenbainne was with his Dratini. At first he was a little confused why he got a dragon type, maybe because in his release form he also looks like one, but they became good friends fast. He also could not wait to help his new partner become a powerful Dragonite. With Dordoni, he was in the dancing room, dancing with his new partner Lotad, which was trying to dance, but it was jumping up and down. Dordoni could not wait for it to become a Ludicolo, so they show everyone how powerful dance fighting is.

With Nelliel, she was grooming her new partner Ponyta. She love it very much and her pokemon trusted Nel that when she touch it, she won't get burn by the flames. Nel also wanted to ride it, but big of it and need to wait until it evolve into the fast and powerful Rapidash. With her former fraccion they were also getting along with their new partners. Pesche was with his partner Heracross a strong bug type. Pesche was trying to teach his partner the was of being funny, but sadly the bug pokemon did not understand. Dondochakka was with his partner Darumaka a small fire type he got along with good. He also want to he it get strong to evolve it to the powerful Darmanitan.

Meanwhile in the Privaron training room, Skullak was training with his new partner Pawniard to become a honorable warrior like myself. Skullak was training on Pawniard swordsmanship skill and he was very proud at it hard work and determination and went it evolve into Bisharp, it skills will become better. Off to the side Criucci was watching with her new partner Taillow. They both were watching the ones they love. Like Cirucci who loves Skullak, her Taillow(which is female) has it on crush on Skullak's Pawniard, but Cirucci know that and will help it get stronger to evolve into a powerful and beautiful Swellow, so they both can be with ones they love.

Elsewhere in the Segunda's palace, his Majesty King Baraggan and his fraccion were getting all with their new partners. Charlotte was happily watering his partner Budew, which doing a little happy dance. He fell in love with his partner and could not wait of it to evolve into Roselia, then Roserade and both will should what true beauty is. Nirgge was with his partner Phanpy. Training it to get stronger, so it can evolve into Donphan. Poww partner was a Wailmer. He set up a pool for it, but he was still worry about it. Like himself in his release form, it evolve into Wailord the larges pokemon and it is as big as Poww. The problem is if it evolve were can it be to live in Las Noches with a large body of water to live in?

Avirama was with has partner Rufflet and try to teach it how to do his ritual, but sadly it did not understand and titled it's head to the side in confusion. He hoped when it evolves into Braviary, it would understand. Findor was teach his partner Krabby strategy and surprisingly it was a quick learner and point out the right answers with it's claw. It even started to said Exacta( in its own language). Which made Findor very happy and when it evolve into the powerful Kingler, they would make a good team. Ggio was with his partner Growlithe. Like Ggio, it was very loyal to his partner and Ggio took a liking to it and when it evolve it will become a loyal and powerful Arcanine.

His Majesty King Baraggan was sitting on his throne and floating next to him was his new partner Duskull. At first he did not want it, but after learn that ghost types a quite powerful, he keep it. He also what it to become strong and powerful like himself, so it can become a Dusknoir the perfect partner that Baraggan would like.

Elsewhere in the Primera's palace. Lilynette was playing with her new partner Poochyena. She like it very much and thought it was cute. She also want to help it get strong to evolve into s strong Mightyena. Starrk was taking a nap like always, but with him was his new partner Riolu. The Primera took a liking for his new friend, it was a strong fighter and a good friend to Starrk, which made the Espada very happy, but he know that he can't sleep all day any more. He want to help his partner evolve into the strong and powerful Lucario .Then they would be a powerful team to take down.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Aizen was a little worry about these pokemon the arrancar got. Half of them final evolve forms were quite powerful. Truth he hoping that the arrancar would get kill during the war, so he did not need to worry about them when he become a god, but now with their new partner they might have a chance of winning against Soul Society. Now Aizen did not know what to do right now about his little problem. Off to the side Gin was complaining about not getting his own pokemon partner, so he could have fun with one and train one, but sadly that did not happen for him.

**Ok that is it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. New Partners and Legendaries

**When Worlds Collide **

_New partner and Legendaries _

**(I advise reader to go to youtube to hear these song because they sound better when hearing them while reading.)**

_"It's always hard, when the journey begins._

_Hard to find your way, hard to make amends._

_But there's nothing you can't do, 'Cause you got the power inside of you._

_It never easy, to make a choice. _

_To keep things inside, or raise your voice._

_But for everyone there comes a time, when the light inside begins to shine._

_It's not always right or wrong, as long as your spirit's strong._

_It's not always win or lose, it's the road you choose._

_The answers within. _

_It's not always black and white, but your heart always knows what's right._

_But let the journey begin._

_So many choices. How do we know?_

_So many places. Where do we go?_

_What should I say? What should I do?_

_If we win together, me and you._

_It's not always right or wrong, as long as your spirit's strong._

_It' not always win or lose, it's the road you choose._

_The answers within._

_It's not alway black and white, but your heart always knows what's right._

_But let the journey begin. _

_There's nothing youcan't do, 'Cause you got the power inside of you._

_It's not always right or wrong, as lond as your spirit's strong._

_It's not always win or lose, it's the road you choose._

_The answers within._

_It's not always black and white, but your heart always knows what's right._

_But let the journey begin."_

Suddenly the doors slam open and an anger and tiered Grimmjow came in looking at Skullak and Cirucci and said, "It freaking two 0 clock morning. So why the hell are you two sing?" Both arrancar look at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Grimmjow looked at the two for a minutes before shutting the down close and hearing back to bed. Skullak turn to Crucci and said, "Well that was fun. See you later." Then he kiss Cirucci's hand and make her blushed. Then left to go back to his room to get some sleep.

It has been a month since the Arrancar got Pokemon partners, but after a week after getting their partners, several other Arrancar got second pokemon partners. For Yammy, his second partner was a Machop. A fighting type and a strong one. Yammy took a like to it and had a strong training partner, but want to get strong to become the powerful four arm fighter Machamp.

For Aaroniero, his new partner was a Grimer. Both got along very well, because both have something in common. Aaroniero hate others said rude thing about his face and Grimer hate others said rub thing about the way it smell. Luck Aaroniero didn't have a nose. Alos grimer a strong defead and a good number of attack couldn't hurt it and went it becomes the fearsome Muk that defeat becomes stronger.

For Szayel, he was able to help his Porygon evolve into Porygon2. Now his partner can help him faster with researcher when he's on his computer. For Zommari nothing changed for him. As for Luppi, his new partner was called a Joltik the little electric spider. Luppi laugh at first think it was weak, but after getting shocked by it, he learn his lesson. After getting info on it, he couldn't wait to have it become a Galvantula.

For Wonderweiss, his Yanma learned AncientPower and evolve into Yanmega. Sadly poor Tosen had to watch over them to make sure they won't get in trouble.

For Grimmjow and his fraccion, thing changed a bit. For Di Roy, he and his partner Dunsparce kept on training hard to get stronger. For Yylfordt, he got a second partner called Bouffalant. Now he has two powerful bull-like partner my his side, which had him happy. For Nakeem, he also got a new partner called Gulpin. The little had a big appetite and have a powerful stomach that can handle anything. Also being a poison type it can be a bit deadly and when it becomes Swalot, it will be about to extend its body and a good number of attack can't hurt it.

For Edrad, he has bit luck. His Magby evolved into Magmar and its fire attacks have become powerful. As for his new partner, he got a Slugma. It might be a bit slow, but it fire attack were strong. Edrad and his partners were a powerful fire team. Sadly for Shawlong nothing really didn't happen for him.

For Grimmjow himself, he got two new partners. The first was a Meowth, but Grimmjow though it was a joke at first until it showed its strength, which impress Grimmjow, but he want it to get stronger and become the fearsome feline Persian. His second new partners was called Purrloin the Devious Pokemon. After getting info on it, Grimmjow found Purrloin interesting being very sneaky and skilled anyway. When evolve it become Liepard. Soon enough Grimmjow and his three partners became a powerful feline team.

For Loly and Menoly, they got few new surprised, but more for Menoly. Loly's Venipede evolved into Whirlipede, which made her happy, but she also got jealous of her because she got a new partner. As for Menoly, her new partner was a Gliger and she took a like to it very much because after all her release form is based of a scorpion, but she still care for her Spinarak too. She also want to help her new partner to get strong and try to find something called a razor fang to help it evolve it the fearsome Gliscor.

For Nnoitra, his new 'partner' was a Kabuto. At first Nnoitra thought it was weak and useless, but after getting info on it he become somewhat impress. Even though Kabuto was not go at offense, its defense was strong and Nnoitra improved of that, but Nnoitra was going to train it hard until it evolves into the sharp bladed, tough armored Kabutops. For Tesla, his new partner was a Swinub. Tesla got well with the little guy very well and it was loyal to its master like Tepig. Tesla found Swinub interesting being an ice/ground type and will help it get strong to become a Mamoswine.

For Aisslinger and Demoura they got some luck too. Demoura's Lickitung learned rollout and evolved into Lickilicky. Aisslinger's Beldum got stronger and evolved into Metang, which had Aisslinger happy. He also got a new partner too, which is a Baltoy. A strange little pokemon that like to flow next to Aisslinger. He want to help to his new partner to get stronger to become a Claydol.

For Ulquiorra several things happen for him. First his Zubat evolved into Golbat and its supersonic ability became stronger. He also got a new partner, it was called an Absol, a dark type and called the Disaster Pokemon, which interest the 4th. It become very loyal to Ulquiorra and like his master didn't shoewed much emotions.

For Rudobon, his new partner was called a Bonsly. The little guy was very playful, kind, and had a strong spirit. At first Rudobon thought his new partner was a glass type because it looked somewhat like a tree, but after getting info he was a bit surprised to see it was really a rock type. Also when it learns Mimic, it will into the powerful Sudowoodo.

For Harribel's three fraccion, they and their partners still argued with each other and now that they a few new partner thing are going to get a bit louder. Apacci's new partner was a Stantler, which her loved. Apacci had two deer partner and they want to get stronger to help their master show, she and her partner were the stronger in Harribel's fraccion. Mila Rose didn't really have anything happen of her, but her Shinx evolved into Luxio, which made her happy, but she was still jealous the her fellow fraccions got new partners. Sung-sun's new partner was a Seviper a deadly poison snake. Out for all the three fraccion partners, Sung-sun's act the more mature just like their master and it made their other fellow pokemon of the fraccion girls mad to the two.

For Sheelal, his new partner was a Voltorb, which like the young arrancar a lot. It also had bit of a short temper and self-destruct on anyone that Sheelal didn't like, but was still a friend little guy to everyone Sheelal liked like Harribel, his fellow fraccion, the Privaron, and some other arrancar. Sheelal also want to help his new partner to get stronger to become the explosive Electrode. Both Voltorb and Magnemite both understand Sheelal being different of other arrancar because almost all the arrancar release form are based on a living thing, while Sheelal's its based of machines. Both his partner understand it and feel somewhat the same of other pokemon because most of the pokemon here are living creatures, will Voltorb and Manemite are non living creature and more machine like. That is why Sheelal and his partner are so great together and get along so well.

For Harribel herself things have become interesting for her. Her Gible evolved into Gabite and was a strong fighter. Her new partner was a Carvanha. At first she was a bit confused why she got a piranha look pokemon, but after getting info and fining out it evolves it the powerful shark Skarpedo, she was happy with it and put a small pool in the room to like it swim happy.

For Dordoni and Gantenbainne thing were going good with them. Both also got new partners, but they both got the same pokemon called Tyrogue. Both did mind have the same pokemon until they learn about its evolution tree. Tyrogue had three evolve form to become Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop. For Gantenbainne, he want his Tyrogue to become a Hitmonchan because Gantenbainne like to fight with his fight, so he need to train his Tyrogue's attack defense be for it evolves. For Dordoni, he want his Tyrogue to evolve into Hitmonlee because Dordoni like it fight with his feet, so he need to train his Tyrogue's attack defense be for it evolves. Gantenbainne also got another partner called Bagon. It was a headstrong little dragon that dreamed of flying, but could not until it becomes a Salamence, but Gantenbainne was willing to help his partner get stronger to help its dream come true. Bagon also got along very well with Dratini too.

For Nelliel and her fraccion, thing have bit going well. Dondochakka sadly didn't get a new partner, but he didn't mind. Pesche's new partner was a Pinsir. A powerful bug and it work well with Heracross. Nelliel's new partner was a Blitzle and like Ponyta, Nelliel took a like to it quick. Both Pontya and Blitzle made a good team and Nelliel want to help her new friend to get stronger to help it evolve into Zebstrika.

For Skullak and Cirucci, they have been together a lot and were doing great. Cirucci's new partner was a Gothita, which got along with Cirucci well. Being a psychic type it was quite strong and would get stronger went it becomes a Gothitelle. Skullak got two new partner to join with his Pawniard. The first was a Karrablast. At first Skullak was confused why got a bug type, but after learn what it evolve into an Escavalier a knight-like pokemon. Skullak was determine to help it get stronger to evolve. He second new partner was a Golett a greek-like looking pokemon. It has a strong spirit and a sense of honor like Pawniard. Skullak aslo wanted to help it get stronger, so it can evolve into Golurk. Out of almost all the pokmon, Skullak team seem to get along with most of the other quite well.

For Baraggan and his fraccion, thing have gotten interesting with them. For Poww and Nirgge nothing really happen for them. For Charlotte, his Budew evolved into Roselia and Charlotte believe it the most beautiful out of all the other pokemon with it's beautiful rose hands. His new partner was called an Oddish. Charlotte also fellow of the beauty of it and have a big decision after it evolves into Gloom. It could become a Vileplume or Bellossom and after a long thought, Charlotte decided on Bellossom.

For Ggio, nothing really happened of him sadly. For Avirama, his new partner was a Starly. At first he thought it was a weak little bird, but after getting info on it. He want to help it become stronger, so it can become the powerful predator Staraptor. For Findor, his new partner was a Corphish, but unlike Krabby who is calm and collective, Corphish is more wild and enjoy a challenge in battles. Findor himself had no problem with that and will help his new partner become stronger to evolve into Crawdaunt.

For Baraggan himself, his Duskull evolved into the powerful Dusclops. His new partner was a Duskull, Baraggan was not impress at first, but Murkrow proved its power. Also after learning who it evolves to, Honchkrow the big boss pokemon, Baraggan believe his new partner would be useful to him.

For Starrk and Lilynette, they both got new partner too. Lilynette's new partner was an Electrike. Like her Poochyena, it was playful and Lilynette like it very much. She also want to her it get stronger to evolve into Manectric. Starrk's new partner was a Houndour. It was loyal to Starrk and watch oner him and Riolu went sleeping. Starrk still was going to help it get stronger to become the fears Houndoom. So the live for the Arrancar and pokemon partner have been getting along very well.

_"Sometimes it's hard to know, which way you're supposed to go._

_But deep inside, you know you're strong. _

_If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong._

_Sometimes it's hard to see, just what's your destiny._

_But when you find the path that's true, you'll know that's the one for you. _

_Stand Up!_

_(Stand Up!)_

_For what is right._

_Be brave!_

_(Be brave!)_

_Get ready to fight!_

_Hold on!_

_(Hold on!)_

_We're friends for life!_

_And if we come together as one, complete the quest that we've begun._

_We will win the battle. _

_The time in now, the game's begun!_

_Together we will fight as one!_

_Each of us, in our own way, can make this world a better place._

_Stand Up!_

_(Stand Up!)_

_For what is right._

_Be brave!_

_(Be brave!)_

_Get ready to fight!_

_Hold on!_

_(Hold on!)_

_We're friends for life!_

_And if we come together as one, complete the quest that we've begun._

_We will win the battle. _

_Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone, you will find the courage and the strength to carryon. _

_And if you fall along the way, have the faith you'll be okay._

_'Cause your friends are there for you, reachin' out to pull you through._

_Stand Up!_

_(Stand Up!)_

_For what is right._

_Be brave!_

_(Be brave!)_

_Get ready to fight!_

_Hold on!_

_(Hold on!)_

_We're friends for life!_

_And if we come together as one, complete the quest that we've begun._

_We will win the battle."_

Suddenly the door was kick open and an anger and annoyed Nnoitra was looking at Harribel, Nelliel, and Cirucci. "I'm so sick of you women singing," and he raised his weapon to attack, but the three women don't look worry at all and were smirking, which confused Nnoitra. Then he felt someone tip on his shoulder and Nnoitra turned around to see Grimmjow cracking his knuckles, Skullak was his arms cross, and Starrk with his hands in his pockets and all three didn't look happy. Before Nnoitra could do anything, he was dragged out and his screams of pain could be heard all over Las Noches. The three women could not help to laugh to now the had such strong and caring boyfriends. For Tesla he wanted to go and help his master, but Grimmjow's fraccion was hold him back so he could not get in the way of the three man.

A half an hour later, a big of pokemon were gather and thought of play a game. Since sometime the arrancar were bizzy, a good number of the pokemon come together to have fun. Today they decided on playing hide and seek and they were along to hide anyway in Las Noches. Before they could start, they need one over the to count. So one of them pick up a stick and throw it up in the air. When it landed it was standing straight up, but each pokemon tried to blow it down, so they wouldn't get pick. Suddenly it fell down and it was pointed at Pawniard. Pawniard rub the back of his head and smile. Then he went up to one of the pillars and covered his eyes with his blade hands and started to count, while everyone else ran off to find a place to hide.

_"Everybody run, everybody hide, _

_Oh, how I love this game!_

_97, 98, 99, 100, Everybody hide 'cause Pawniard's comin'!_

_Yeah can't wait to play the game, and we will all play the same, _

_You've got to find a place to hide._

_But not just any place, you've got to find a space that fits your color and your size._

_Not over here (No!), not over there, (No!)_

_I've gotta find a place and make me disappear._

_Everybody run, everybody hide, _

_Oh, how I love this game!_

_97, 98, 99, 100, Everybody hide 'cause Pawniard's comin'!_

_I'm gonna climb the stairs, I'm gonna find somewhere,_

_That's no one's ever found before!_

_You're gonna walk right past, nobody can outlast._

_You know I've played this game before._

_Not over here (No!), not over there, (No!)_

_I've gotta find a place and make me disappear._

_Everybody run, everybody hide, _

_Oh, how I love this game!_

_97, 98, 99, 100, Everybody hide 'cause Pawniard's comin'! (Watch out!)_

_Everybody run, everybody hide, _

_Oh, how I love this game!_

_97, 98, 99, 100, Everybody hide... 'cause Pawniard's comin'!_

Then Ulquiorra walk by and ask, "Skullak why are you singing?" Skullak was not really sure and shrugged his shoulder. Ulquiorra stared at him for a minute, before wallking away. "Wait Ulquiorra buddy, don't do this to me," said Skullak as ran after Ulquiorra.

After a good two or three hours of playing, the pokemon went their separate way to they owners domains/rooms. Right now, we find Pawniard walking happy down the halls to get to the Privaron's main training room in the Tres Cifras area of Las Nohces, where Skullak is waiting. His two friends Karrablast and Golett already ran off ahead of him, but Pawniard didn't mine wall. It help him stay calm and be forces.

Suddenly Pawniard stopped and said, "_You can come out now Scyther." _Then out of the shadows Nnoitra's Scyther came out and was smirking at Pawniard. Ever since the pokemon have been with their masters/parnters a lot of them took on similar personalities of the Arrancar they are with. Pawniard turn to his fellow pokemon and asked, "_What are you doing hear?_" "_I can to have a fight with you to show the I'm the most powerful of all the pokemon hear,_" said Scyther. Pawniard shook his head and said, "_No, I only battle to protect others or went Skullak tell me too. Unlike you, who thinks fight is like a sport. I only fight went need to and for honor. Beside you still have a hate for Ponyta. Like Nnoitra always fighting Nelliel to prove he's stronger, you're the some their with her, but even though you know bug types are weak against fire types you still won't stop." _

Scyther growled angrily at Pawniard and try to slash him, but the steel/dark type dodged. "_I don't care what you think_,"said Scyther. "O_nce I evolve, me and my master will crush the two we hate and show everyone how strong were are._" Then Scyther came at Pawniard and was trying to slash him, but Pawniard keep on dodging. Then both of Pawniard blade glowed silver and he hit Scyther with his Metal Claw. Scyther groaned in pain, but didn't stop attacking.

Then Scyther used his fury cutter attack and hit Pawniard several times. Every time that attack hits the damaged is doubled. Pawniard fell back and try to get back up, but fell on one knee. Scyther came up to Pawniard grinning and was about to finish him. Pawniard was started to get worry, but remember some of the things Skullak taught him. _"Remember Pawniard to always remain calm during battle. Always search for you opponent weaken, if you can't find one then used your opponent anger against them. Anger makes one blind and make mistake, but it's different for you pokemon. You all have different attack and each of you have one powerful move you used to defeat opponents. Use that one move only till the very end. If you can't find any other way then uses it to crush your enemy."_

If Pawniard had a mouth, he would be smiling. Scyther attacked with slash, but Pawniard jumped in the air too dodge. Then Pawniard blade glowed blue and extended twice their size and Pawniard came at Scyther with a powerful guillotine attack. Then Pawniard jump out of the smoke and waited. Went the smoke clear Scyther laying on the ground and was knock out. So Pawniard left to go back to the Privaron's training room.

After several minutes, Pawniard arrived to the training room and show Skullak sitting on stool and his fellow two friends wait form him. "Ah, Pawniard good to see you have arrive," said Skullak and walk and stood next to the other. "Now then you three had something important to tell me." The three nodded and started to explain thing to Skullak. After the month the arrancar had their pokemon, some of them were about to learn the pokemon language and are about to understand them.

After the pokemon finished speaking, Skullak thought of what they said. "So the world you all come for his five reigns Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova right," said Skullak and the three pokemon nodded. Although Skullak's three partner were for Unova, the other pokemon the other Privaron's have give them information about the reign they live in and other information. Then pokemon explained other things, which make Skullak's eyes slightly widen. "So you're telling me, that in each reign there are pokemon that are called Legendaries, which are rare and very strong." The pokemon nodded and Skullak was still a bit surprised.

"Please tell me more about this Legendaries," ask Skullak and his three partners speaked again. "Ok, so in Kanto there are five Legendaries," ask Skullak and his pokemon nodded. "So three of then are called the Legendary bird. First is Moltres the flaming bird of fire, Zapdos the powerful bird of lightning, and Articuno the beautiful and graceful bird of ice." The pokemon nodded and Skullak thought, "_I wonder if I can befriend this Articuno, so I can give the most beautiful bird to my love Cirucci the most beautiful women."_

Then Pawniard poked Skullak because he was lost in thought. "Sorry about that, lets continue. So again legendary is called Mew a powerful psychic type, but its very play and kind." The pokemon nodded and Skullak smiled because he would like to meet Mew. "So the last legendary of Kanto is called Mewtwo. Who is a powerful Psychic type and was created by human and has a hate form them." Skullak felt sorry for it and wonder if Mewtwo could be willing to join the arrancar. After all the Soul Reaper still see Arrancar as monsters, which very many arrancar hate that because they are no longer hollow and are more intelligent and have felling.

"Ok, so please tell me about the ones in Johto," ask Skullak and his pokemon explained. "Ok in Johto there are six Legendaries." Skullak ask and the pokemon nodded. "The first three are called the legendary beast. So there Raikou the beast of thunder, Entei the beast of fire, and Suicune the beast of water and the North Wind." His pokemon nodded and Skullak was getting interested more in the legendaries. "So next is Lugia the Guardian of the Seas and Ho-Oh the Guardian of the Skies." Skullak smirked knowing his old friend Arturo would love to meet this Ho-Oh. "So the last one is called Celebi a time travel," said Skullak very interested and would like to meet Celebi. Skullak then wonder if he meet Celebi, all he wonted it to use it time traveling power so he can go back in time to stop the deaths of his family.

"Ok, so what about the ones in Hoenn," asked Skullak and his pokemon explained all. "So in Hoenn there are ten Legendaries," said Skullak impressed and the pokemon nodded. "So the first three are called the Legendary Golems who are Regirock, Registeel, and Regice." Skullak wanted to meet this interesting pokemon. "So next is the Eon duo Latios and Latias. Seem like nice pokemon to meet. So next ones are called the Weather tro," ask Skullak, who sound powerful. " So first is Groudon the Lord of the Earth and has the ability to expand continents. Next is Kyogre Lord of the Ocean and has the ability to expand the oceans." Skullak already mind blow, but little did he now there were going to be more pokemon that were more powerful. "So the last one is called Rayquaza the Lord of the Skies and Ozone layer and has the power to negate the effects of the weather too." Skullak would never know that there were pokmon that powerful. "Ok next is Jairachi has the ability to grant wishes once every thousand years." Skullak thought that was a long wait, but luck for arrancar they don't age, well they do until they stop at a certain age appearance. " So lastly is Deoxys a pokemon that can from space and has the ability to take on four-forms, which are Normal, Attack, Defense, and Speed. Also it has the power to regenerate itself too." Skullak was surprised and thought that Ulquiorra would like to meet it.

"Ok, so what about one in Sinnoh," ask Skullak and the pokemon explained , but when they finish Skullak was a bit confused. "Ok, you're telling me that there are fifteen Legendaries, but only told me about eleven of them why?" ask Skullak. The pokemon explained and Skullak said, "Because you want to tell me about this other four last." Skullak thought about it for a minute and nodded in agreement. "Ok first is Rotom a electric/ghost type that like to play practical jokes." Skullak could not help to chuckle about that. "Ok, so it can possess appliance which are a Microwave oven, a Washing Machine, a Refrigerator, a Rotary Fan, and a Lawn Mower." Skullak found this pokemon amusing and would be interesting to meet.

"Ok, so the next trio are the Lake Guardian, which all are psychic there Mesprit the Emotion pokemon, Azelf the Willpower pokemon, and Uxie the Knowledge pokemon." Skullak was impress not because they were legendary, but what they stand of Emotion, Willpower, and Knowledge were three powerful things. "So next is Heatran the Lord of the Volcano. So then there is Regigias the master of the legendary Golems. Then there is Phione a member of the Sea Guardians and Manaphy the other Sea Guardian and also the Prince of the Sea." Skullak knowledge of the legendary pokemon keep on impressing. "So next is Shaymin and has two-forms. Its Land form, but when it makes contact with pollen of Gracidea flower it going into its Sky form. So next is Cresselia the Goddess of the Moon and Darkrai the Lord of Nightmares." Skullak felt a small chill down his spine, when he heard about Darkrai.

"Ok, now please tell me about the Legendaries in Unova the reign you guy live in," ask Skullaks and his pokemon explained things. "Ok so there is two trio group. First is the Legendary Musketeers Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion. The other are the Legendary Kami Landorus, Tornadus, and Thundurus." Skullak still become more impress. "So next is Keldeo the other member of the Musketeers. Next is Meloetta, who has two-forms called Aria and Pirouette and has the most beautiful music ever heard. Then there Genesect a powerful bug/steel type that was modified by a group called Team Plama and made Genesect into a skilled and ruthless hunter." Skullak was surprised to know human were about to do things like that.

"Ok, so next is Victini a Psychic/Fire type and is said to bring victory to another that owns it." Skullak never thought a pokemon had that type of power. "So next is the Tao trio, so there the freezing ice dragon Kyurem, next is the white fire dragon Reshiram, and lastly is the black electric dragon and Lord of the Thunderstorm Zekrom." Skullak were still intrigued and then ask, "Ok, who are this four last legendaries you guys wonted to tell me last about." His pokemon took at each other then nodded and told him every thing. After they finish Skullak eyes were widen and he almost fell off the stool he sat on. "Ok, so the last trio are called the Creation. So there is the Lord of Time Dialga, the Lord of Space Palkia, and Lord of the Reverse World Giratina." Skullak thought that they were the most powerful pokemon he ever heard of. "So finally there Arceus the God of all pokemon and is also called 'The Original One' who created all pokemon and it live in a place called the Hall of Origin." Skullak was completely shocked to know that the pokemon that their own god.

Then Skullak started to think about everything he learn. He knew that he was loyal to Aizen, but if Aizen learned about Arceus and the other powerful Legendaries. He would stop at nothing until he had complete control over Arceus, so would be about to defeat the Spirit King and become the new one. Skullak also knew if that happen Aizen would no longer need the Arrancar any more and would destroy them. The only ones Skullak could trust with this information was his fellow Privaron. The Espada were questionable and Skullak know few for them were trustworthy, but was not sure if they were completely loyal to Aizen.

Skullak then down at his pokemon partner/friends and said, "Thank my friends for trusting me with this information. So then let's go and tell our other friends." The three pokemon cheered happy and all for of them left the training room. Unknown to them on the off end of the training room Ulquiorra came out of the dark shadows. He saw and hear everything and then left to go to the throne room.

**Arrancar/Pokemon Encyclopedia **

"Hello all, today were going to tell you all the pokemon for the Kanto and Johto reigns and the best way to do it by do the PokeRap," said Gin as he pointed a bit off to the side, where Skullak and Grimmjow were standing. "So why am I up here?" ask Grimmjow. "Well, someone told me that you a good sing," answers Gin. "Oh, and who was that," ask Grimmjow. "It was Skullak," said Gin and Grimmjow turn to Skullak and he was whistling innocently. "Skullak!" growled Grimmjow. "Oh come on Grimmjow, do it for fun," said Skullak. "Beside Starrk was first on the list, but he would probably fall asleep in the middle of the rap." He pointed out to the audience, see Starrk asleep and laying his head on Harribel's shoulder.

Grimmjow grumbled something up his breath and said, "Yea, I see you point. I guess I'll do it." "Good, then you do are right?" asked Gin. "Yes, we are, but I do have a question," ask Skullak. "I thought there were five reign, so why are we only doing two of them?" "Why the first two PokeRap are really good, but the other one aren't," said Gin. "So are you two ready." Both Arrancar nodded and look at what part they were doing. "No fare!" said Skullak. "Why do Grimmjow get to do all the rapping parts." "Because Skullak I'm a lot better rapper then you are," said Grimmjow and then Skullak started to grumble a little. "Ok you both really to start," ask Gin and they both nodded. "Good also the screen will show everyone a picture of each pokemon said," said Gin and then the music started.

**(Take note, S= Skullak and G= Grimmjow)**

_S: Ok guy we got to rap some Pokemon._

_G: You just do the singing, I'll take care of the hard part. _

_S: Let's get in on._

_S: I want to be the best that ever was, to beat all the rest. Yea, that's my cause._

_G: Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran(M), Mankey, Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey, Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly, Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree!_

_S: Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all Pokemon! I'll search across the land, look far and wide, Release from my hand, the power that's inside. _

_G: Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck, Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebel, Moltres, Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff, Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, Wigglytuff!_

_S: Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all. Gotta catch 'em all. Pokemon!_

_G: Zubat, Primeape, Meowth, Onix, Geodude, Rapidash, Magenton, Snorlax, Gengar, Tangela, Goldeen, Spearow, Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, Slowbro!_

_S: Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all! (yeah) Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all! (yeah) Gotta catch 'em all Pokemon!_

_G: Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea, Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell, Ditto, Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu!_

_S: At least 150, and more to see. To be a Pokemon Master in my destiny._

_G: Alakazam, Dodou, Venonat, Machoke, Kangaskhan, Hypno, Electabuzz, Flareon, Blastoise, Poliwhirl, Oddish, Drowzee, Raichu, Nidoqueen, Bellsprout, Starmie!_

_S: Whoo! We're at the half-way corner! Doing great so far!_

_G: We? What's all these we stuff? I'm doing all the hard work!_

_S: Break time's over! Here we go!_

_G: Metapod, Marowak, Kakuna, Clefairy, Dodrio, Seadra, Vileplume, Krabby, Likitung, Tauros, Weedle, Nidoran(F), Machop, Shellder, Porygon, Hitmonchan!_

_S: Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all! (yeah) Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all! (yeah)_

_G: Articuno, Jynx, Nidorina, Beedrill, Haunter, Squirtle, Chansey, (S: Pokemon) Parasect, Exeggcute, Muk, Dewgong, Pidgeotto, Lapras, Vulpix, Rhydon!_

_S: At least 150, and more to see. To be a Pokemon Master in my destiny!_

_G: Charizard, Machamp, Pinsir, Koffing, Dugtrio, Golbat, Staryu, Magikarp, Ninetales, Ekans, Omastar, Scyther, Tentacool, Dragonair, Magmar!_

_S: Whoa! Catch you breath, man. Shake out those lips!_

_G: It's downhill from here. Just 24 more to go!_

_S: Now it gets tricky. So listen real good!_

_G: Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Psyduck, Arcanine, Eevee, Exeggutor, Kabutops, Zapdos, Dratini, Growlithe, Mr. Mime, Cubone, Graveler, Voltorb, Gloom! _

_S: We're almost home! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all! (yow) Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all! (huh) Gotta catch 'em all Pokemon! (yeah)_

_G: Charmeleon, Wartortle, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Aerodactyl, Omanyte, Slowpoke, Pidgeot, Arbok! That's all, folks!_

_S: Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all. (ooh gotta catch 'em all Pokemon) Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all. (ooh gotta catch 'em all Pokemon) Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all. Pokemon! _

When the song ended, most of the Arrancars in the audiences applauded. "Now for the next one, I need two ladies to come up," said Gin. Then Cirucci and Nelliel come up using sonido and said, "We'll do it." Gin nodded and show the four their parts. "Your ready?" ask Gin and the four nodded and the music started.

**(Take note, C= Cirucci, N= Nelliel, and A= All)**

_A: P-O-K-E-M-O-N!_

_P-O-K-E-M-O-N!_

_Pokemon!_

_P-O-K-E-M-O-N!_

_P-O-K-E-M-O-N!_

_Pokemon!_

_S: Sunflora, Igglybuff, Piloswine, Slugma!_

_C: Crobat, Politoed, Noctowl, Houndour!_

_G: Heracross, Natu, Tyrouge, Ariados!_

_N: Lugia, Steelix, Phanpy, Ampharos! _

_A: P-O-K-E-M-O-N!_

_P-O-K-E-M-O-N!_

_Pokemon!_

_P-O-K-E-M-O-N!_

_P-O-K-E-M-O-N!_

_Pokemon!_

_S: Sudowoodo, Corsola, Teddiursa, Sneasel!_

_N: Forretress, Mantine, Pichu, Larvitar!_

_G: Hoothoot, Miltank, Totodile, Gligar!_

_C: Lanturn, Skarmory, Spinarak, Tyranitar!_

_A: Oohh yeah!_

_Pokemon!_

_C: Chikorita, Dunsparce, Aipom, Pupitar!_

_S: Porygon2, Cyndaquil, Elekid, Raikou!_

_N: Wobbuffet, Typhlosion, Granbull! _

_A: Pokemon!_

_G: Stantler, Espeon, Ledyba, Togepi!_

_S: I turn to you. Whenever I need you!_

_You've got the power to Protect us all!_

_C: One thing is true!_

_Your kind of magic's on the tips of my fingers!_

_Whenever I call!_

_A: Gotta catch 'em!_

_Gotta catch 'em!_

_Gotta catch 'em all!_

_Pokemon!_

_A: P-O-K-E-M-O-N!_

_P-O-K-E-M-O-N!_

_Pokemon!_

_P-O-K-E-M-O-N!_

_P-O-K-E-M-O-N!_

_Pokemon!_

_N: Qwilfish, Ho-Oh, Azumarill, Croconaw!_

_C: Snubbull, Ursaring, Yanma, Smoochum!_

_G: Slowking, Blissey, Scizor, Donphan!_

_S: Houndoom, Octillery, Wooper, Mareep!_

_G: Hitmontop, Marill!_

_S: Umbreon, Bayleef!_

_A: P-O-K-E-M-O-N!_

_P-O-K-E-M-O-N!_

_Pokemon!_

_C: Sunkern, Ledian, Girafarig, Murkrow!_

_S: Remoraid, Jumpluff, Quilava, Smergle!_

_N: Swinub, Magcargo, Furret, Bellossom!_

_G: Flaaffy, Entei, Meganium, Magby!_

_S: Xatu, Misdreavous, Togetice, Skuckle!_

_C: Quagsire, Pineco, Chinchou, Feraligatar!_

_N: Hoppip, Kingdra, Unown, Cleffa!_

_G: Suicune, Delibird, Sentret, Skiploom!_

_A: __Gotta catch 'em, _

_Gotta catch 'em, _

_Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon! _

_Gotta catch 'em, _

_Gotta catch 'em, _

_Gotta catch 'em all!_

_Sing it!_

_P-O-K-É-M-O-N! _

_P-O-K-É-M-O-N! _

_Pokémon! _

_P-O-K-É-M-O-N! _

_P-O-K-É-M-O-N! _

_Pokémon! _

_P-O-K-É-M-O-N!_

_ P-O-K-É-M-O-N! _

_Pokémon! _

_P-O-K-É-M-O-N! _

_P-O-K-É-M-O-N! _

_Pokémon! _

_P-O-K-É-M-O-N! _

_P-O-K-É-M-O-N! _

_Pokémon! _

_P-O-K-É-M-O-N! _

_P-O-K-É-M-O-N! _

_Pokémon! _

_P-O-K-É-M-O-N! _

_P-O-K-É-M-O-N! _

_Pokémon!_

The arrancar applauded for their fellow arrancar. "Well that all for now," said Gin. "Bye-Bye!" Then suddenly Gin was hit in the head what looks like a pokeball. Then he started to glow red and was suck into it. All the arrancar were shocked by this. Then Szayel walk up and grab the ball and said, "Yes my ultimate invention to catch Soul Reaper work. I shall call it the Soulball." Then he ran off back to his lab, while the other arrancars were still wondering what was going on.

**That it everyone, hope you all like it. The arrancar got some more partner. There was a short fight scene and Skullak learn about the Legenardy Pokemon. Unfortunately, Ulquiorra saw and hear everything and going to report it to Aizen. Sorry to any Ulquiorra fan, but he going to be one of the Espada that will stay loyal to Aizen. So thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
